The present invention generally relates to an information and retrieval system. In particular, it relates to a storage and viewing device for cards or the like.
In today's business world data processing and record keeping has become a very significant problem, due to the large volume of information that must be maintained. A partial answer to this problem has been the introduction of the technology of magnetically recording data.
A specific adaptation of this technology is the use of magnetic cards or "Mag Cards" in connection with a typewriter.
"Mag Cards" are thin, small flexible plastic cards which are easy to handle and file. As a typed card has approximately 50 recording tracks capable of storing about 5000 characters, it is far less space comsuming to store and less time consuming to use. However, like all data, it too must be stored yet be made readily available for use.